


Longing

by Querion



Series: Struggles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Anthropomorphic Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This story is the first in a series of drabbles which will be posted every couple of days. They are all based on a few of the Startrek Voyager episodes. This one is based on the Season 4 episode 25 called "One." Captain Kathryn Janeway has a strange dream as the USS Voyager cruises through a large 110 light year nebula. The crew has to be placed in stasis chambers to protect them from the deadly radiation emitted by the anomaly. Seven of Nine and the Doctor (Emergency Medical Hologram) are left in charge of the ship as they traverse the anomaly.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> I have been quite busy with some stuff lately so I can only manage drabbles (100 words stories) for now but i promise to come back to all works in progress soon :)
> 
> It is rated as Mature because later stories will eventually be smut ;)
> 
> It will make my day if i get comments and kudos. Thank you :)

   The polar bear slowly limped up the hill. A trail of blood which trickled from her side, caused by a wound from yet another fight with a large male, left a clear track behind her. She looked back and panicked when she saw the bright red life-giving force in the snow. A moment later she composed herself.  _"It`s just a scratch."_   Vyeo thought as she continued hiking up the small hill. She knew if she will not find her mate and their shelter soon, it would be the last trek she ever made. She must find her beautiful lover, Nzuri. 


End file.
